Dana Snyder
| birth_place = Allentown, Pennsylvania, U.S. | education = Las Vegas High School | alma_mater = Webster University (BFA) |children = 1 | home_town = Easton, Pennsylvania, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Stand-up comedian, actor, producer, voice actor | alias = Carmine Decenzo Dan Snyder Dick Snyder Dann Snyder Danna Snyder | years_active = 1999–present | title = | spouse = | relatives = | website = | agent = Natanya Rose }} Dana Snyder (born November 14, 1973) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, producer, and voice actor. He is known for voicing Master Shake on Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Granny Cuyler on Squidbillies. He voiced Dr. Colosso on the Nickelodeon's comedy series The Thundermans. Early life Snyder was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania on November 14, 1973 and grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada. He credits Don Rickles, Rip Taylor, and Phil Silvers as childhood influences. Snyder graduated from Las Vegas High School in 1992http://www.lvhsaa.com/SNYDER,%20DANA%20-%20BIO.pdf and he graduated with a BFA from the Conservatory of Theatre Arts at Webster University, Missouri in 1996. Career Voice acting Snyder was hired to voice Master Shake on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, auditioning during a phone call to Dave Willis.Aqua Teen Hunger Force is a Movie! – TeenHollywood.com Snyder provided the voice of Gazpacho on Chowder, Todd and Benny Lee on the G4TV show Code Monkeys, "The Alchemist" on The Venture Bros., and Granny Cuyler on Squidbillies. He voices Leonard the Koala in The Penguins of Madagascar and plays a teacher named "Mr. Baldwin" on the Disney series Fish Hooks. He played Alistair in Open Season 3. Snyder provided the voices of Sam as well as Cold Fusion Reactor Dad on the web series Suicide by Side.Dana Snyder He narrated the Adult Swim web series Sipes Stories that he co-produced with Andy Sipes. He has starred on Adventure Time as the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving from the episode "Little Dude" in the fifth season. He played the voice of Belcitane within the White Knight Chronicles, and the White Knight Chronicles II.Dana Snyder and Andy Sipes to Launch Web Series on AdultSwim.com – Los Angeles – Arts – Public Spectacle He also shows up in the web series "Bravest Warriors" in season 2 episode 6. He voices the recurring character McSweats in the Disney XD animated series Pickle and Peanut. Snyder played Dr. Colosso on Nickelodeon's comedy The Thundermans from 2013 to 2018. He also played as Graballa the Hutt on the Disney XD animated series Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures. Stage acting On April 15, 2010, Snyder and Dave Willis went on a multi-city tour called Dave & Dana: Stars of Aqua Teen!. In June 2010, he appeared as Max Bialystock in the Lyceum Theatre's production of Mel Brooks' The Producers in Arrow Rock, Missouri. In February and March 2011, he again played Max Bialystock in The Producers at the Riverside Theatre in Vero Beach Florida. Snyder has also been seen in the Lyceum Theatre 2011 productions of Run For Your Wife, Damn Yankees, and The Sound of Music and has worked at several other United States regional theaters, including Repertory Theatre of St. Louis, Cincinnati Playhouse in the Park, and Cleveland Play House. Snyder was also a guest performer during several performances of the Atlanta-based burlesque revue "Dames Aflame" in 2010 and 2012. Film and television Snyder has made guest appearances on ER, Brothers and Sisters, and Gary Unmarried. Dana Snyder – About This Person – Movies & TV – NYTimes.com Snyder also appeared in Saul of the Mole Men, The Young Person's Guide to HistoryWatch Young Person's Guide to History Episodes and Clips for Free from Adult Swim, and Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell. He guest appeared on the Christian live action television show Come On Over. Podcasts Snyder co-hosted the Ken P.D. Snydecast with Ken "Plumey" Plume, which was a free podcast. The first episode of the show appeared on the internet on January 11, 2006 with the last episode appearing September 18, 2017. The show was initially produced out of IGN and was produced out of Fred Entertainment before its finale in 2017. In addition to Snyder and Plume, guests have included Doc Hammer, Paul Sabourin, and Jay Wade Edwards. In late 2013, Dana began co-hosting the podcast Drunk on Disney with Guy Hutchinson, and Bart Scott, author of Ears of Steel. The podcast centers around Disney parks, Disney trips, and Disney memories; all while the boys make a Disney-themed cocktail and literally try to get "Drunk on Disney". Personal life He married Christine "Sweety" Snyder (née Ciccone) in August 2005. They have one daughter born in June 2014. Filmography Film Television Video games Other As a producer References External links * * Dana Snyder at Fanpop.com * Dana Snyder interview, February 24, 2006 * Dana Snyder interview on The Swimcast: parts One and Two Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television producers Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:1973 births Category:Actors from Allentown, Pennsylvania Category:Male actors from Pennsylvania Category:People from Easton, Pennsylvania Category:Webster University alumni